


Home

by ChickenXD



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short floof for papaisa....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> A short fluffy domestic thing... I mean it is published rather separately but I imagine this happened after grey world (aka the other fic that's hella long)

Ryuuji was woken up that day not by the sound of the alarm, but by a hand running through his hair and a weight on his body.

He opened his eyes, and saw Isa lying on top of him, gently mussing Ryuuji’s hair. He could smell food in the air – bacon, perhaps, and something sweet.

“Morning, Isa-kun!”

“Good morning, Kawara-sensei,” Isa replied. “It’s almost nine o’clock now.”

“Ehh? It’s Sunday, so can’t we stay in bed a little longer?”

“But I made breakfast,” Isa replied, “If you don’t eat it soon, it’ll get cold.”

“But it feels so good to stay in bed with you…”

Ryuuji wrapped his arms around Isa tightly, and held him closer. Isa rested his head on Ryuuji’s chest – he could feel it rise and fall slightly, could faintly hear Ryuuji’s heartbeat, could faintly feel Ryuuji’s breath on his hair –

“Also, since we’re living together now, you don’t have to call me Kawara-sensei. Ryuuji is fine.”

“The same goes for you, then,” Isa replied, “Just call me Isa. Or… Souma is fine, too.”

“Not a lot of people call you Souma, huh?”

“Because nobody is ever that close to me.” Isa placed a kiss on Ryuuji’s chin, “But I suppose I can make an exception for you… Ryuuji.”

Suddenly a beeping noise could be heard from outside, and Isa quickly got out of bed.

“That’s the coffee machine,” Isa said, “Come on. I won’t let you eat in bed.”

“Just this once, Isa~”

“No.”

 

Ryuuji finally left the bedroom, with only his pigeon boxers on, fifteen minutes later, to find Isa standing by the stove, cooking something. He was wearing a white shirt that Ryuuji suspected was really his, black shorts, and a red apron –

“Finally,” Isa sighed, “I’m making some more pancakes.”

_Must’ve been where the sweet smell came from._

Ryuuji hugged Isa from behind, wrapping his arms around Isa’s small waist, and pressed a sloppy, wet kiss on Isa’s cheek.

“...gross old man.”

“You say that, but you still love me, don’t you?”

Isa didn’t say anything in response as he put down the pancakes on a plate. Ryuuji let go of him, and took a mug to pour his coffee into.

“So it’s Sunday,” Ryuuji said, “Do you have anything you want to do?”

Isa sat down to eat, “Not really.”

“Let’s stay home and sleep, then,” Ryuuji suggested as he poured some cream into his coffee, then some sugar. “Oh, wait, didn’t you say we need to buy grocery soon?”

“We should do that.”

Ryuuji sat down next to Isa, and took one of the pancakes to shove into his mouth. Isa handed him some syrup, but Ryuuji shook his head and continued eating.

“I feel like I’ve been eating better since you moved in, Isa.”

“Well, when I came in, you were living off frozen food and… I don’t know, cat food, maybe.”

“I tried it once, actually!”

“...I don’t need to know that.”

“I mean, it wasn’t too bad! It tastes weird, but not like it –”

Isa decided to stop the conversation by shoving another pancake into Ryuuji’s mouth. Ryuuji was too busy eating now to say anything, so at least that worked.

“You want some sausage?” Isa asked as he took another plate – there were some sausages, bacon, and scrambled eggs on it.

“You mean _your_ sausage, Isa? Sure.”

Isa glared at Ryuuji for a good while, trying to figure out if it was a joke or literal, and judging from Ryuuji’s face –

“...you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“I’m sorry, Isa!”

 

It’s been half a year since Ryuuji proposed to Isa and he moved into Ryuuji’s apartment.

 _A lot of things have changed,_ Isa thought, looking around the house –

When he first came here, while the apartment was appropriately cleaned and maintained, Ryuuji wasn’t. He was working too much and not eating enough, and whatever he ate, Isa wouldn’t quite call ‘food’. Since Ryuuji was too busy to cook, he lived off frozen processed food – sometimes Isa cringe when he thought about what could be in them – and that certainly made him lose some weight.

Now that Ryuuji only eats Isa’s lovingly home-cooked foods and food from restaurants, he seemed to have gotten healthier. Not that the change was noticeable, but Isa certainly felt like that was the case. A bit of self-serving bias, maybe.

And perhaps it was just Isa’s feeling again, but…

_Kawara-sensei, I mean, Ryuuji… seemed happy._

_Isn’t this what I’ve always wanted as well – to always stay by his side, and to be able to live with him?_

_At least that’s how things are now._

_I guess, I’m happy to be here with him, as well._

 

Ryuuji finished eating, and rested his head on Isa’s shoulder. Isa ran his hand through Ryuuji’s messy blue hair, and Ryuuji let out a some pleased noises, like a cat would if pet on its head.

“If we really are going out, we should get ready, you know,” Isa said, “Go take a shower.”

Ryuuji placed another kiss on Isa’s cheek, and smiled.

“When I'm no longer young and beautiful, will you still love me, Isa?”

Isa sighed, "You are no longer young and beautiful, Ryuuji."

“But you love me, don't you?”

Isa kissed Ryuuji on his forehead, “Sure I do.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
